


(e capirai che forse) Gli angeli son tutte rondini

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Series: Marlena portami a casa [3]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Giuliano de' Medici is a blasphemous miscreant and it shows, Hospitalization, Infidelity, Is Author low-key telling you to vaccinate because of herd immunity? Guess she is, Multi, Other, The Medici siblings just can't keep it in their pants
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: Sei il disegno perfetto di quello che ho sempre cercatoAnima fragile e senza peccatoPerchè il mondo con noi giraNon lo puoi negare maiE seppure sarai lontana da meRicorda che puoi vivere di meE tutto viene giù quando ti cerco e non ci seiIn cui gli angeli quando cadono perdono le ali, eppure Giuliano la vede comunque volare via.





	(e capirai che forse) Gli angeli son tutte rondini

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Marlena, take me home [Translation from Italian]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863880) by [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate), [ueberdemnebelmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueberdemnebelmeer/pseuds/ueberdemnebelmeer)



> Io non le volevo scrivere le cose etero, ma Giuliano è più insistente di un intrusive thought quindi eccoci qua. Inoltre, dato che X-Factor Italia a quanto pare è lo sponsor ufficiale di questo Marlenaverse, il titolo viene da [Piume](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dg6GXUmFlw4) di Leo Gassmann (canzone a mio gusto abbastanza dimenticabile non fosse che “ _gli angeli son tutte rondini_ ” e io avevo appena scritto del tatuaggio di Giuliano nella Marlena Lontana, quindi capite che mi è preso appena un po' un colpo al cuore).  
> Dite che adesso riuscirò a scrivere finalmente dell'OT3 a Barcellona?

Giuliano è uno che l’amore è sempre stato abituato a vederlo, sì, ma solo da lontano, sulla soglia della camera di suo fratello mentre Lorenzo si riveste o sottolinea a matita le pagine di un libro e prende appunti ai margini, oppure nell’arco di Cupido così pronunciato di Guglielmo quando sorride a Bianca. Per un certo tempo, ha creduto di averlo toccato nei bordi consunti delle mani di Francesco, sulle sue nocche sdrucite e sotto le unghie con cui si sono graffiati, ma ora il tempo è passato e Giuliano si chiede se in verità non si sia sbagliato, se sia stato un errore. Non capisce se i giorni in cui pensa che fosse davvero amore facciano più o meno male di quelli in cui sospetta che fosse solo una matassa di solidarietà stanca, ormoni e rassegnazione. Gli è rimasta una gobba sul naso dove Francesco gliel’ha rotto; Giuliano l’ha visto in giro per le strade e, anche se non era abbastanza vicino da poterne essere interamente certo, è piuttosto sicuro che anche i denti di Francesco non siano più esattamente dritti com’erano prima della sera in cui si sono sputati sangue in faccia sotto i fasci di luce dei lampioni.

Voler bene per Giuliano non è mai stato un affare tranquillo: o è tutto, o è niente. Perciò, quando Giuliano vede Simonetta per la prima volta, incontra il suo sguardo sdegnoso e il naso nobile arricciato all’insù con pacato fastidio, capisce che sarà tutto e che il niente non è più possibile per lui, che niente sarà la sua vita se non avrà la possibilità di metterle le mani sulle braccia, di sentire sulla bocca il tepore della sua pelle e di ascoltarla ridere.

Giuliano non è ancora innamorato, solo affascinato, ma qualcosa nel ritegno freddo di Simonetta grida e urla come un uccello chiuso in gabbia, e Giuliano sa – _sa_ – che su quelle ali si potrebbe volare in due, e lui non ha mai avuto paura di cadere, solo di morire prima di aver provato tutto quel che il mondo ha da offrire. Quindi il suo primo passo verso Simonetta, il suo primo sorriso arrogante a cui lei risponde con un sopracciglio alzato e un gesto rigido del capo, sono un saluto entusiasta alla vita che si prospetta loro davanti.

Giuliano le prende la mano e si inchina, sfiora con le labbra le dita lunghe e sottili appena sotto la fede nuziale, in un baciamano che sa di scherno quanto di euforia. E Simonetta, controvoglia, quasi stupita dalla sua stessa reazione, sorride.

Da quel momento è solo una rapidissima discesa lungo un burrone da cui non si possono più salvare.

 

*

 

Sandro la fotografa sotto ogni prospettiva, all’ombra degli alberi e annichilita dalla luce del mezzogiorno in un campo di grano. Accumula photoshoot su photoshoot per la rivista di Vespucci, e per ogni scatto che deve vendere per pagare l’affitto dello studio, ne fa almeno trenta con Simonetta che guarda il cielo ad occhi aperti e con i capelli coperti da un velo di pizzo azzurro.

Poi Sandro li vede assieme, osserva come le dita di Simonetta indugino quell’attimo in più prima di lasciare la presa su quelle di Giuliano, e una cosa incredibile accade: Sandro ricomincia a dipingere. Non lo fa da che ha terminato l’accademia d’arte, impressionato dalla potenza e dalla rapidità della macchina fotografica più che dalla fallacità ovattata dal pennello, eppure qualcosa in Simonetta – no, qualcosa negli sguardi che Giuliano e Simonetta si scambiano, nella maniera in cui non riescono a levarsi le mani e gli occhi di dosso – risveglia in lui l’amore per la tela e per la tavolozza macchiata di chiazze gialle e rosa.

L’odore della trementina dà a Giuliano la nausea e causa le vertigini, ma lui se ne frega e sopporta. Resta per ore steso su una tavola coperta da un lenzuolo bianco, il piede di Simonetta che si appoggia appena contro il suo polpaccio, e quel minuscolo contatto è sufficiente per farlo sorridere.

Una sera Sandro gli lascia le chiavi dello studio e lo prega di chiudere al posto suo, ché è successo qualche casino con Angelo e Lorenzo è a casa impanicato per la prima febbre di Piero quindi non può andare a risolvere la questione in prima persona. Giuliano fa un sorriso sghembo che fa tutto fuorché rassicurare Sandro, ma alla fine lui e Simonetta rimangono soli insieme a mille promesse di riporre i colori e non toccare la sua attrezzatura.

Quella sera Giuliano intinge le dita nei colori ad olio di Sandro e disegna sul corpo di Simonetta tutti i marchi che non può lasciarle con le mani e con la bocca, scrive liriche d’amore lungo le sue gambe con i polpastrelli macchiati di blu, canta odi ai nei della sua schiena premendo una mano aperta e contando una a una le sue vertebre dal collo fino ai fianchi. Scatta foto con il cellulare alla mano di Simonetta che cerca di coprirsi un seno e lascia una striscia di verde sotto il capezzolo turgido. Dopo averle aperto le gambe e aver fatto l’amore con lei, la fotografa stesa sopra alla tavola su cui posano per Sandro, e le gocce di sperma e di sudore la incoronano sotto l’ombelico come pioggia che scivola lungo la pelle accaldata. La fotografa perché una volta tornati ognuno a casa propria dovranno sostare a occhi chiusi e bocca aperta sotto il getto della doccia e lavar via le tracce, sfregare la spugna intrisa di olio e sapone per cancellare l’odore, per grattar via le impronte lasciate nella pittura, ma il ricordo del sorriso innamorato e speranzoso di Simonetta, del suo corpo affusolato e sporco per lui, Giuliano non lo vuole dimenticare: quello gli deve rimanere impresso, incastonato a fuoco dietro le palpebre e sotto i calli delle mani. Se lo vuole incidere nelle ossa, dove nemmeno il Dio che pregano la domenica Clarice e Lorenzo può venire a toglierglielo.

Il mattino dopo, Sandro non fa domande sugli schizzi di colore rimasti sulla tavola prima immacolata, però quando afferra al volo le chiavi che Giuliano gli lancia, lo chiama prima che possa varcare la soglia e andarsene. Giuliano si blocca con un piede già fuori dalla porta, l’altro che scalpita contro il pavimento perché vuole andare ad alzare il cavalletto della moto e dare gas mentre il motore ruggisce.

Nella mascella contratta di Sandro ci sta la stessa preoccupazione che talvolta corruga il volto di Lorenzo e della loro madre, e Giuliano non riesce a non sentirsi colpevole, anche se solo in piccola parte. Giuliano è abituato a fare danni, tuttavia non è abituato a vedere la gente attorno a lui preoccuparsene. Di solito non è lui quello importante.

Sandro stringe la bocca in una linea sottile e si succhia il labbro. “Sta’ attento, va bene, Giuliano?”

Lui risponde con un sorriso scanzonato e una scrollata di spalle. “Farò del mio meglio.”

La verità è che è già troppo tardi per essere attenti ormai.

Se ne va fischiettando una canzone sentita alla radio, uno di quei tormentoni estivi che usa come suoneria solo per il gusto di irritare chi sta a portata d’orecchio, e intanto sotto al casco scrive nella testa lettere e poesie come quelle che Lorenzo componeva per Lucrezia Donati, come quelle che non creerà mai per Clarice anche se Clarice se le meriterebbe sicuramente più di quanto Lucrezia abbia mai fatto.

Sono parole che Giuliano non intonerà mai ad alta voce. Non perché se ne vergogni, ma perché non sono da lui, non sono quello che Simonetta si aspetta, quello che gli chiede, e quindi anche se lui è pronto a prendere una penna e far scivolare carmi d’amore su un pezzo di carta macchiato di vino e nerofumo, Giuliano si tiene tutto dentro, segreto, al sicuro. Nessuno può dirgli niente se nessuno sente.

Ricorda con uno sbuffo e una risata mangiata le frasi studiate e ripetute fino allo sfinimento durante le ore di letteratura alle superiori, parole che ha sempre trovato esagerate e pretenziose prima di oggi: “ _C_ _on le ali dell'amore ho volato oltre le mura, perché non si possono mettere limiti all'amore, e ciò che amor vuole amore osa.”_

Non suonano così assurde e iperboliche ora.

La pelle gli pizzica, gli prude.

Forse una promessa almeno è disposto a metterla nero su bianco. Inchiostro su un altro tipo di carta. Su di una pergamena.

 

*

 

Simonetta soffre il solletico. Giuliano si diverte a sfiorarla con il respiro lungo i fianchi e vedere la pelle d’oca alzarsi. La sta a sentire mentre rabbrividisce e lo sgrida acciuffando un bordo del lenzuolo per proteggersi dalle sue dita rompiscatole.

Giuliano la afferra per le caviglie e la tira a sé, cadendo con le ginocchia sul materasso di un letto d’hotel.

Vespucci vuole aprire una mostra e quindi Sandro deve scattare, rubare l’angolo della mascella di Simonetta alla luce del sole e i riflessi dei suoi capelli biondi illuminati da tante candele tremule. Sandro si occupa di tirare fuori la dea fatata che è in lei davanti ai mostri di Bomarzo; la paragona alla Giulietta di Verona, una finta e fredda e bronzea con il seno lucido per tutte le mani che l’hanno toccato, l’altra così vera e accogliente nel suo vestito di carne che avvicinarsi a lei sembra un’offesa a tutti gli dei che l’uomo ha concepito nel corso dei millenni.

Giuliano è sempre stato un blasfemo, più bestemmie che benedizioni in bocca, e quindi del corpo di Simonetta se ne riempie le mani. Lascia agli astanti il piacere sottile di vedere l’ultraterreno in lei: Giuliano conosce tutto quello che è mortale e terrestre e sa che nella carne c’è più divinità che nell’ostia consacrata. Anche la loro amata Madonna è stata una donna con un marito che la notte l’ha abbracciata e ne ha tracciato i contorni.

Simonetta ride compiaciuta quando Giuliano le bacia il polpaccio nudo lasciato scoperto dalla gonna. Di sicuro quel sorriso divertito e quel sentimento sconfinato che le brilla negli occhi blu non ci sono quando sta con suo marito. Giuliano ha visto Marco Vespucci solo poche volte, ma gli sono bastate per accorgersi di come la bellezza di sua moglie l’abbia reso cieco a tutto ciò che Simonetta è per davvero. Non ha pietà per un uomo così, non offre né scuse né perdono a chi ha il senso della vita scritto sotto gli occhi e non riesce a decifrarne il linguaggio.

Giuliano infila le dita sotto gli orli in pizzo dell’intimo di Simonetta e conta i centimetri lisci su cui scorrono le mutandine prima di volteggiare per terra. La ringrazia di essere lì insieme a lui con baci leggeri quanto la sua voce, scrive con le unghie messaggi sulle sue cosce, perché tanto hanno due settimane intere da passare in giro per l’Italia e quei graffi guariranno prima che ritornino in vista dell'Arno. Una volta ogni tanto, possono finalmente fare il cazzo che gli pare l’uno dell’altra.

Simonetta è gentile, comunque. Simonetta si appoggia a lui come una colomba con piume fatte di cristallo, come se temesse che le sue braccia possano romperla, incrinarla. Non capisce ancora che è Giuliano il pezzo scheggiato tra loro due, quello a cui si è impresso un buco nel corpo con la forma delle sue guance rosate e del suo seno.

Giuliano si afferra la maglietta appena dietro la nuca e se la sfila di dosso, gettandola sul pavimento con un lancio distratto, lì a tener compagnia alla biancheria di Simonetta. Lei sbatte le palpebre e si acciglia, un sogghigno stupito che le arriccia il viso.

“E quello cos’è?”

“Hai detto di amare le rondini, no?”

“Sì, perché mi fanno pensare alla primavera. Ma a te non piacciono.”

Giuliano stringe le spalle. “Non è per me che ho fatto questo,” spiega passandosi la punta del medio e dell’indice sul tatuaggio che trionfa sopra la sporgenza ossea del suo bacino. “È per portarti sempre indosso. Questo è qualcosa che possiamo mostrare a tutti. Chi può dirci niente?”

Simonetta si lecca le labbra, pensierosa, poi tutto il suo volto si schiude in un sorriso. “Potrei farlo anch’io; tatuarmi due rondini e portarti sempre con me.”

Giuliano scende su di lei, appoggia i gomiti contro il letto e le bacia la fronte, la punta del naso. Sospira sulle sue labbra che “Mi piace. Potrò starti sotto i vestiti anche quando non ti sono accanto,” perché l’amore fatto con il corpo è qualcosa che capisce, è qualcosa che sa usare. È qualcosa che gli piace e che accetta senza fare storie.

Giuliano spezzerebbe il mondo in due per lei. Lo prenderebbe a sassate in faccia e gli urlerebbe di lasciargliela toccare, baciare, respirare.

Quando tornano a Firenze, non hanno nemmeno il tempo di parlare con il tatuatore: Simonetta si sveglia una mattina con la testa che le gira e un dito che raschia in gola, e prima che sia pomeriggio suo marito si trova a guidare verso il Pronto Soccorso di Santa Maria Nuova.

 

*

 

Passano mesi. _Mesi._ Per un soggetto immunodepresso, ha del miracoloso.

Un giorno, il primario scuote la testa e rivolge a Giuliano un sorriso affranto. Dice che a questo punto è solo l’amore a tenerla in vita. Sarebbe dovuta morire già da settimane, ma Simonetta resta aggrappata ai suoi fili con una tenacia che fa quasi pietà. Quasi tenerezza.

Se è per amore che Simonetta è ancora viva, allora Giuliano quest’amore non sa se odiarlo o cosa, perché ogni giorno in più che i suoi occhi rimangono aperti è un granello di illusione che si accumula sopra agli altri, e Giuliano non riesce a smettere di sperare. Di pregare. Giuliano, per la prima volta in vita sua, _prega_ , con il capo chino, in ginocchio davanti alla Croce e con le mani giunte perché magari se si mostra deferente a sufficienza Dio perdonerà la sua lista infinita di peccati e avrà compassione della donna che è riuscita finalmente a insufflargli un alito di fede nel petto.

Ma Dio è Padre, non Madre. Lucrezia è sempre stata disposta a chiudere un occhio davanti alle mille mancanze di Giuliano, mentre Piero ha preferito smettere di guardarlo in faccia e aspettarsi qualcosa di buono da lui. Le madri danno la vita ai figli, e i padri quegli stessi figli li afferrano per i capelli e li schiaffano in guerra intimandogli di rendere la famiglia orgogliosa, ordinandogli di farli sentire fieri. Le madri perdonano, soprassiedono, i padri no. I padri non perdonano i figli come Giuliano. Quella misericordia la riserbano ai figli che meritano davvero la comprensione paterna, ai figli come Lorenzo, quelli per cui il senso di colpa cancella il piacere del peccato e trasforma il ricordo del miele in veleno.

E quindi Dio se ne fotte della fede appena scoperta di Giuliano e per punizione si prende Simonetta, se la prende con un sorriso crudele e la riporta dove sarebbe dovuta sempre restare.

È una lotta spietata quella tra loro due, un tiro alla fune dove Giuliano tiene saldo un capo dell’anima di Simonetta tra le mani, stringendola con tutte le sue forze, mentre a Dio basta pizzicare appena le corde che sorreggono la sua vita per farle scricchiolare e cedere come lo stelo di un fiore strappato dal prato.

Colpa sua per aver provato a credere. Colpa sua per aver osato farlo, per essersi innamorato di un angelo inumano quando lui è solo una cosa lurida e mortale. Ha fatto scendere Simonetta a terra costringendola a cadere nel momento stesso in cui lei ha ripiegato per lui le sue ali bianche.

Un'eco: _“Sarebbe dovuta morire prima o poi. Ci sarebbe dovuto essere un tempo per questa parola: domani, domani, domani.”_

E oggi il domani è arrivato.

 

*

 

Sandro gira la chiave nella serratura e si affretta a sbloccare il sistema antifurto prima che l’allarme suoni.

Giuliano lo segue contro la propria volontà, trascinando i piedi sul pavimento in marmo opalescente solo perché Lorenzo è dietro di lui che lo sospinge in avanti.

Sandro fa scattare gli interruttori e per un momento le luci al neon e i lampadari che pendono dal soffitto lo abbacinano e Giuliano geme e si porta una mano a schermare gli occhi ubriachi.

“La mostra apre domani, ma–” una pausa incerta– “ci sarà Vespucci.”

“Dovrebbe fregarmene qualcosa?”

“Ho pensato potesse farti piacere vedere…” Sandro sospira. “Beh, è qui. Tutto quello che ho di lei. Tutto quello che mi è rimasto.”

“Anche i quadri?”

Giuliano non ha davvero intenzione di suonare così irriverente, così stanco. Eppure la sua voce rimbomba ugualmente amara ed esasperata nell'enorme androne sottopopolato.

Sandro si irrigidisce e guarda verso il basso.

“No. Vespucci se li è portati via.”

“Ovviamente.”

Giuliano lancia un’occhiata distratta alle pareti a cui sono affisse dozzine di cornici. Dietro ogni vetro, sotto la patina trasparente che li protegge, Simonetta lo guarda beffarda oppure punta gli occhi verso l’orizzonte senza neanche degnarsi di ricambiare il suo sguardo offuscato e iniettato di sangue.

È una presa in giro. Una farsa.

Questa non è una mostra: è un mausoleo, un’ode sperticata per una donna che né Sandro né tantomeno Marco Vespucci hanno mai compreso. Loro l’hanno ammirata, studiata, forse persino riconosciuto il profumo con cui si inumidiva il collo e i polsi, ma che ne sanno loro del rumore dei suoi piedi nudi che si avvicinano al letto nel silenzio della notte? Che ne sanno di cosa pensasse lei di Firenze, di come paragonasse le colline del contado alle guglie di Genova e dicesse di sentire così forte la nostalgia del mare ligure e delle spiagge di sassi? Che ne sanno di quanto grigia fosse la sua pelle il giorno in cui è morta, grigia e pallida come se fosse già stata un cadavere ossuto, animato solo da quella cosa violenta e obbrobriosa che è l’amore?

 _Amore._ Giuliano ormai pensa alla parola solo con disprezzo.

La Simonetta che scorge rinchiusa nelle foto è falsa. È una bella copertina impressa su una superficie e stampata con inchiostri professionali. È un oggetto, un _soggetto._  Non è Simonetta.

“Giuliano?” Lorenzo intuisce qualcosa. Si preoccupa. Perché si preoccupa? Giuliano non ha ancora fatto niente.

Suo fratello fa per poggiargli una mano sulla spalla, ma lui lo scansa e se ne va lasciandosi dietro la porta spalancata e i richiami spaventati di Lorenzo e Sandro.

I tre giorni dopo non li ricorda. Tutto l’anno che viene poi è solo una nube confusa e acida.

Solo una cosa gli rimane chiara e impressa nella memoria: fa male. Dappertutto, fa male. Fa male da morire.

 

*

 

_“Più straziante del morire è la morte per amore di chi sta per morire.”_

Giuliano legge quelle parole sottovoce, le arrotola sulle labbra come fossero appena un soffio del vento. C’è un che di consolante nell’avere di nuovo in bocca il sapore di qualcosa che abbia toccato Simonetta, siano pure solo i versi della sua poetessa preferita.

L’ha scelta lui l’incisione per l’epigrafe. L’ha suggerita a Marco quando gli ha promesso che non si sarebbe fatto vedere al funerale. Per Giuliano non è stata nemmeno una gran perdita: non era interessato a dare l’addio a un corpo vuoto e freddo, non quando conosce così bene come ci si sentisse a sdraiarsi di fianco al suo calore, e così ha permesso a Marco Vespucci di tenersi calato in faccia uno straccio di dignità, la bella calligrafia della sua reputazione. Perché alla fine è solo di questo che gli uomini minuscoli come lui vivono oggi: fama, buon nome. L’illusione di avere e sapere cose.

Almeno Giuliano è giunto alla conclusione che non saprà mai nulla, che ciò che stringe in mano può sfuggirgli da un momento all’altro e che l’unico controllo che può esercitare sul mondo è la quantità di esperienze ed emozioni che riesce a fagocitare prima che il giorno gliele strappi via da sotto i denti.

Giuliano si è trasformato da leone a cane, pronto a ringhiare e azzannare, da belva che andrebbe guardata solo da lontano od oltre la cortina sicura delle sbarre, a un animale che non ha padrone. Però ha un famiglia, e ci sa fare la guardia, e ai malintenzionati che si avvicinano è pronto a staccare la mano e il braccio prima ancora che possano colpire.

Giuliano è ancora convinto che non ci sia un Dio sopra di loro e non ne fa segreto. Il divino sta nella vita, nella risata di suo fratello e nel modo cauto in cui Francesco sta imparando a fidarsi di lui e di Lorenzo.

Se si vuole trovare un motivo per esistere, quello di Giuliano è difendere, è il significato che lui – non _Dio –_ ha scelto per se stesso: per arrivarci gli è servito svegliarsi la notte stanco e infreddolito, e vedere Francesco allungare già il braccio per rimettergli a posto le coperte. Ha dovuto incontrare gli occhi brillanti di Lorenzo dall’altra estremità di un corridoio e farsi trascinare da lui davanti alla finestra per guardare Clarice giocare con Piero e Contessina nel cortile. Ha trasportato una bara troppo piccola perché non facesse paura mentre Guglielmo e Bianca piangevano, e poi ha montato nel loro giardino l’altalena per Giovanna – troppo piccina ancora per giocarci da sola, ma crescerà. Lei  _c_ _rescerà._

Per Simonetta, Giuliano avrebbe spaccato il mondo. Ora, con il palmo di Lorenzo che gli scalda la schiena e il braccio di Francesco attorno alle spalle, pensa che per loro due sarebbe disposto perfino a cercare di riaggiustarlo. I pezzi, in fondo, sono proprio qui, a portata di mano. Quasi lo chiamano.

_“Un amore crollato, ricostruito, cresce forte, grande più di prima.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sono sicura che abbiate riconosciuto le citazioni anche di vostro, ma comunque: “Con le ali dell’amore […]” viene da _Romeo e Giulietta_ – tu quoque, Giuliano. Come osi citare Romeo in mia presenza? – mentre “Sarebbe dovuta morire prima o poi […]” proviene dal _Macbeth_. “Un amore crollato, ricostruito [...]” viene dal _Sonetto 119_ , tutto quanto prodotto dalla penna di Shakespeare, a meno che non aderiate alla scuola di pensiero che Shakespeare non fosse il vero autore delle sue opere ma non è questo il posto dove discutere di teorie complottiste.  
> “Più straziante del morire è la morte per amore di chi sta per morire” è invece una citazione di Emily Dickinson.


End file.
